Not what it seem's
by taztothetop
Summary: Naraku gone and the jewel completed and dissappeared...kagome goes home to find no one there...wait kagome a hanyou. Inukag mirsan older rinsess
1. going home

CHAPTER 1

shippo was crying in kagome's arm's, "do you have to go kagome" cried shippo as kagome rubbed his back to stop the crying "Im not going away for long shippo I'll be back" kagome reasured him "but...but...but" he sobbed "shhh...Im going to be back, I promise you shippo"

"ok...can you bring me some candy when you come back" he said wiping the tear's from his eye's, kagome nodded and kissed his forhead then set him on the ground. sango came up and gave her a hug "do come back" "I will and try not to hurt miroku" "he mite be dead before I can hurt him" they giggled "do come back kagome" she only nodded "we'll miss you greatly kagome" said miroku

"I know I will miss you all too" she said as she took one last look at inuyasha, he turned away and blushed, with that she was gone within the well to the other side. inuyasha and the gang walked back to kaede hut "inuyasha" "what is it runt" "do you think kagome will be back" asked shippo "I dont know " inuyasha sighed running his clawed hands throu his silver mane, just thinking about her makes him miss her even more. "inuyasha,why hav'nt you told her yet" interupted miroku "told kagome about what monk" qestioned inuyasha

"so you hav'nt told her yet" miroku said silently "told her what miroku!" said the hanyou as he glared at the monk "that you love her,and dont try to deny it inuyasha we know you love lady kagome" inuyasha growled "stay out of my bussiness monk" he said as he stormed out out the hut and ran to goshinkishi. there he sat on the highes branch lost in thought.

'_kagome...you deserve better than me a filthy hanyou such as myself ' _he sighed '_I miss you already and you hav'nt been gone a day' "_ I love you kagome " he said to himself..._'I wonder what she's doing right now'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ON THE OTHER SIDE_

kagome climed the latter out of the well and walked acrossed the shrine to the house. "Im home!" kagome yelled but got no answer '_I wonder if they went out' _she shrugged as she dropped her backpack on the floor and headed for the kitchen. on the frige she found a note from her mother.It read..._Dear kagome,_

_we have gone to america for 3 months and we'll be back '_**they went all the way over there for a vacation' **_and kagome there is something else...Im not your real mother_** 'WHAT!'**_ yes I know...your mother was a miko and your father was a inu-youkai,that makes you a inu-hanyou / miko...Im sorry kagome I truly didnt want you to know but your parents said it would be the best to tell you when at the right age...and the spell your mother put on you before she died to make you look human is going to wear off tonight you'll be a hanyou forever...and so we love you still._

_sincerly, aunt and famliy_

"I can't belived that they keeped this from me" she said as she sat down in a chair "and tonight Im changing into my real form" she cluched the front of her shirt as a tear rolled down her cheek.there she sat looking at the letter it broke her heart to think her aunt wasnt her real mother and that she was born in the feudal age.

she sighed and got up putting the letter away in her back pocket. she packed her bag with candy and the last of the ramen. she locked up the house and headed for the well house taking a last look at the shrine she turned and left to the feudal age were her famliy was waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FEUDAL AGE_

kagome pulled her backpack over the side the well.she seated into the soft grass,she closed her eye's and thought about all the thing's that had happen to her but most of all '_inuyasha' _she sighed.putting her fingers on her lips she remimbered when they kiss at kaguya castle.she sighed again and got up,grabing her backpack she walked towards goshinkishi.

as kagome got closer she saw inuyasha sitting in the tree.he looked her way and jumped down to meet her at the base of the tree "kagome what are you doing back so early" asked inuyasha she looked up into his eye's and smiled "I just wanted to come back" inuyasha knew she was liying and he smelled fresh tears "feh,yea right your not telling me something" he said "I'll tell you when we get to kaede hut,please" she did'nt feel like fighting "keh whatever lets go" he said as they started walking


	2. true form

Here goes chapter 2...hope you guys like it...and please review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

As kagome and inuyasha walked into the hut they was greeted by kaede and the other's. "aye,kagome I thought ye was going home"she assumed "I...I did but no one was there,they all left on a vaction trip" kagome said softly as her bang's covered her face. inyasha eyed her he did'nt liked the way she was acting '_wat is she not telling us'_

shippo hopped into kagome's lap "kagome" he qestioned "yes shippo" "umm...did you bri--" she cut him off by digging into her bag and taking out some candy for him "here you go shippo" "thank you kagome!" he said as he took the candy and went outside.kagome only gave a small smile to him then frowned _'how am I going to tell them I'm a hanyou and that my supposed to be mother was my aunt'_ she snapped out her train out of thought by sango."kagome why did you really come back" the taijiya asked "no one was home so I figur--" "kagome your not telling us something " sango said "I...I..." kagome studdered "kagome were your friend's,we can see if your hiding something" said a worried miroku

she sighed to here herself and continued to look at the ground as if it was interesting "I...I" inuyasha smelled fear rading off of kagome _' what is she afraid of _' kagome sighed again and started her story "I went home to find this.." she pulled out the letter her aunt wrote and gave it to sango to read it out loud.once she was done they looked at kagome.inuyasha couldnt believed what he just heard "kagome " he whispered she only looked at him with sad written eye's "so your a.." "hanyou" kagome said "I couldnt belived it but well know tonight"

sango went over and hugged her "it's going to be ok...no matter what you look like we will still stand by you thick or thin" kagome smiled and looked at her friend's "thank's you guy's" kagome said smiling at her friend's "keh! why would you think well treat you any different" inuyasha huffed

**NIGHT TIME**

the sun setted and kagome began to change into her real form.her hair grew to her waist and had blue streak's going down her hair, her eye's went from a dark brown to a light amber color almost gold,two black triangle ear's popped out on the top of her head, her fang's and claw's came in last to complete her transformation."wow...kagome" sango gasped kagome gave a watery smile."I think I like the new you"miroku said eyeing her new figure 'WACK' "ow what was that for sango" "pervert".soon everyone settled down to rest for the night.

sango and miroku in one corner curled up together with kilala at there side.while inuyasha sleeped in the other.he glanced over were kagome sleeped and wished it was him kagome sleep with insted of shippo but it seemed like they his family._' they are my family' _he smiled at the thought.and closed his eye's and dosed off into a light sleep

**IN THE FOREST**

"lord sesshomaru"jaken said silently,sesshomaru only glanced at him then somewhere else "what is it jaken" he said coldly "what are we going to do about rin, my lord...she is grown now cant we dump her into the next villa--" "no" sesshomaru said "this sesshomaru will see the girl as my mate" "but my lo--" "silence jaken! and hold your tongue if you dont want it cut off !"sesshomaru roared as his eye's flashed red. if another man touched or harm rin he would cut him down. a terrified jaken only nodded and went to another tree and sit . sesshomaru looked over towards ah-un where rin sleeped his rin no one would touch her but him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it for chapter 2...please reveiw and tell me how I did on this story...well tata for now chapter 3 is on it's way )


	3. not till I say I love you

**CHAPTER 3**

kagome had awoken eary the next morning,taking a look around the hut seeing everyone still sleeping. she figured that she could use some fresh air and time to think about every thing that had just happend last night.

getting up and making passed inuyasha without waking him,kagome steped outside taking a deep breath of freash air and listening to the birds chirping. she sighed and took a short walk towards goshinkishi

---------------------

hearing kagome walked right passed him, inuyasha woke up and went to see what she up to early this morning, he stop to see kagome taking a beep breath of air and streching her body. taking a good look at her new form his eyes wondered down her body looking at

every curve to her creamy legs and back up. he stoped to look a her butt '_she so right to be mated right now but will she still have me, even though she a half-demon too'_ inuyasha broke out of his thoughts to see kagome walking towards the god tree. he decided to follow her making sure she's safe from any demon

---------------------

making it to goshinkishi kagome sat down and start thinking about every thing but manley '_inuyasha' _will he be pleased with her new look, will he love her this way or will he go with that cold clay bitch kikyo, just thinking about kikyo makes her angry but she wont let her take inuyasha to hell with her, he deserves a loving family, not to go to hell with a bitch that's not even human no more.

kagome only sighed and layed back against the tree. hearing a twig snap in the distance she bacame alert "who's there?" kagome said looking around, upon seeing inuyasha coming out of the forest she let out a sigh of release "inuyasha what are you doing here" kagome asked him "feh, its not like you can protect your self " he said taking a seat next to her "what are you doing up so early in the morning any ways" inuyasha qestioned her

"just needed some time to think and alone time" kagome sighed and lean back once more against the tree closing her eyes then turning her attention towards inuyasha " inuyasha " "what do you want" he said facing the forest keeping a eye out for any danger that mite pop up "do you still become a full demon" she asked him, he turned to face her " what kind a qestion is that" he said eyeing her amber eyes " I dont know...it's just that why can't you stay the way you are" "so do you still want to become a full demon"she qestioned again

he sighed "no" he turned to look at the sky "what made you change your mind " kagome asked sitting up looking at him " I dont know" he said, "kagome...do you...did you ahhh" _'why I cant say this' _"inuyasha" "...did you have a wish" he said now looking at her " no, it was makes no sence to wish for something that you dont really need " "oh" " inuyasha do you still love kikyo"

"kagome" he whispered "I...I love..."

------------------------------------------------------

Im going to stop there ok untill the next chapter...please reveiw D


	4. I love you kagome

I love you kagome 

"inuyasha...what are you trying to say" said a confused kagome "kagome I...I...lo...love" inuyasha studdered _'please dont make me look like a fool saying this'_ he prayed "inuyasha" kagome whispered as she got alittle closer to him."I...love...you...kagome I love you " he finally said as he cast his head down in shame

he was waiting for an out burst of laugh or a slap in the face saying that he was worthless and she didnt love him.but it never came.kagome had saw him put his head down _'he loves me' _she thought as she gave him a hug that brought them down to the ground as kagome kissed him passionately.

this surprized him for a second but kissed her back with the same passion.his tounge licked her bottom lip asking for entence she gladly open them as they're tounge fought one another for leader,of course inuyasha won as he flipped them over so he can be on top and broke away for air

"kagome" inuyasha said breathless as he put his forehead against her's "yes...inuyasha" she hummed "I love you" he said again "and I love you" she said as she gave him a little peak on the lips.he only smiled and start kissing and sucking on her neck leaving bright red mark's going down her neck

she moaned as he left a heat trail down her neck "inu...inuyasha" she bit out "yes koi" he murmmured against her neck _'she taste so good'_ he thought as he kissed her pulsing point making her gasp and grinding her hips into his hard manhood.he groaned as she did this.

"in..inu...inuyasha...we...cant..do..this..in..the...ohhhh" she moaned as he grind up against her womanhood making her shudder in pleasure.he stop his menastrations on her body and got in control of his body,his demon fighting to pleasure his mate.but kagome was right if they didnt stop

someone would see them in the act.his manhood was painfully tight and wanted a release.but at the moment he could'nt "kagome" he said as his hot breath hit her neck making her shudder,she open her eyes to see gold one's looking at her,she only smiled at him"are you ok" he asked "yea...I am" she said

she stroked his cheek with her hand to let him know she ok,he gave a toothy smile and got up off of her then helping her stand with shakey legs from the stuff they just did "are you ok kagome" he asked again "yea just a little shakey" she smiled, suddently she was picked up bride style

with a small sqeal."inuyasha I can walk" she said "I know I just wanted to carry you" he said as he nuzzled her neck.she blushed and reached and gently rubbed his ear making his purr "I didnt know you can purr" he smiled "there's a lot of things you dont know" he said as she slapped his arm playfully

making him laugh._'thats how I want him to laugh and be happy'_ she smiled at the thought as he set her down on her feet and grabed her hand "I smell food" kagome said "then come on before miroku and the others eat it all" he said as she ran in front of him "I'll race you" she yelled "hey! thats not fair" he said running after her

-----------------------------------------------------

thats chapter 4 hope you like it had a little lime in there the lemon is coming up soon so get ready...PLEASE REVEIW...thank you for who did...untill then enjoy. also I NEED A EDITER  **please I need a editer...so email me ok...thanks**


	5. not in a million years

Hey wats up people...I thank the people that reveiw

miko in training

hellionkyou

darkassassin965

yumi stern

claire

little fainne

amber

I thank you for reveiwing my story and so on with chapter 5...yay!!!!!

**I NEED A EDITOR... SO EMAIL ME **

----------------

not in a million years???

Inuyasha chased after kagome towards kaede's hut, entering the now awake hut smiling and giggling "I wonder what got into them" miroku whispered in sango ear, she only shruggued as she cooked breakfast,she glanced over were inuyasha was sitting with kagome in his lap. he was whispering in kagome ear about something making her giggle and smile

sango finished cooking and serverd the food.after breakfast sango and kagome had went to bath,kagome giving inuyasha a peck on the lips before leaving the boys alone.miroku had started a conversation with the happy dog demon "so inuyasha what's with you and kagome today" he qestioned the half-demon

"you seem happy and closer together" he stated "yea,we are I told her I love her and not kikyo"inuyasha said with a small smile on his face "so you asked kagome to be your mate I assumed" the monk said, the half-demon shook his head no "I hav'nt asked her yet, but I am...soon" he said

it was quiet for a few second before they heard the girls scream both men was up and out the door within a split second racing towards the girls they love.

**kagome & sango**

they made it to the hot spring,striping down out they're clothing and getting into the water "ahhh,this feels so good" kagome said sliping into the warm water.sango on the other side laying back in the warm water against a bolder "kagome" sango whispered knowing kagome could hear her

"yea sango" kagome qestioned her "what with you and inuyasha" "well ,he told me that he love me" "but what if still love kik.." "he said he dont love her any more and I beleve his words" she saw sango look into the water as kagome continued "I trust inuyasha, sango I never dout him for anything" kagome stated

sango only nodded and sighed, soon they heard the bushes moved making the girls covering they're naked bodies "who's there" sango said, they heard the cruching of leaves and the moving of bushes as they went to get they'er clothing by the egde of the hot spring and seen they'er clothing was'nt there

"well...well...well,what do we have here" came a deep voice as three large men came out of the bushes "it seems we hit the jackpot boys,a beautiful human and a half-demon" said the man with the large belly "we should take them back to the prince we mit even get some money with this capture" said a tall man , missing his front teeth

as they made they'er way to the girls "before we give them to the prince,lets have fun with them first" said the largest one of the group. sango and kagome walked back to the other side of the hot spring as the men came closer to them,they had no weapons and all the growling kagome was doing was getting louder by the second

as the three men approched them slowly "stay away from us" kagome snarled "or what" the large belly man said as they were a few inches away from the girls."kagome" sango whispered "yea" "are only hope is the boys" "your right" suddently they was caught by they'er necks.they didnt pay attention to the men as they was talking

"now kagome!" said sango as they let out a loud scream for help.the men just slapped them to be quiet "no one is going to hear you" the lagre one said as they through the girl on the bank of the hot spring.they held them down and tied sango's and kagome's arms together.the one with the belly went to kiss the half-demon girl and end up

getting his lip's bit.he pulled away fast and slap kagome in the face "how dare you fuck half-breed!!!!" he yelled as took kagome by the neck and slap her repeatly as her best friend had to sit there and call her name in plain horror and to only get slap in the face by the biggest one "shut up the half-breed need to taught a lesson" "yea!" said the toothless one

suddently he was struck in half by someone with a cry that get the other attention.there stood a tall youkai,with cold golden eye's that can struck fear in any men looked to be a dog demon "what do you have here demon" said the one with the large belly "sesshomaru" kagome whispered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

thats chapter 5 hope you like it and thank's you guy's for reveiwing my story...I thought I never make it this far but I did...untill next time

taztothetop


	6. brotherly love ?

OK I'm really sorry that I haven't done this story in a while...I hope you guys can forgive me :[...and so on here goes the 6th chapter...sorry again you guys

---------------------------------------------------

Botherly love???

There stood Sesshomaru.His cold eye's was staring at these men who is beating Inuyasha mate to be. "what business you have here demon" demanded the fat man.Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's at this filthy human,who was no match for his mite."this Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to a filthy human"he said coldly "begone dem...AHGGGG!!!" screamed the fat man as his head was sliced clean off his body by Sesshomaru poison whip.

The last man had made a fast break for the woods,only to be killed by Sesshomaru poison whip.Sesshomaru walked towards kagome and sango.He freed them from their bindings and started to walk away "wait!Sesshomaru,why did you help us" Kagome asked and he simply said "it's my duty to make sure you was safe",with that said he dissapered into the forest.As he left,Sango had covered herself up and helped Kagome with her clothing.

Inuyasha and Miroku had made it a second later. "kagome!" Inuyasha panted as he was out of breath.He smelled Sesshomaru was here,as he looked around there was three dead bodies and blood every where.He looked up at Kagome's face,it looked like someone had beat her in the face multupule times in the face.He and Miroku ran over to the girl's and hug them "kagome, what happen here" Inuyasha asked her "can we go back to the hut..the smell of blood is getting to me" she asked

Inuyasha looked into her eye's and seen that she was'nt in the mood to fight "ok"he said gently.Inuyasha picked her up and head back to the hut,with Sango and Miroku right behind them.The group made it back to the hut.Kaede had take care of Kagome bruises,that had begining to heal slowly.Sango had explain what had happen and why Sesshomaru was there,"so all he said was it was his duty to make sure you was safe" Kagome nodded "I don't get it" Inuyasha pondered for a second

Kagome placed an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders "he must have an explanation to why he saved you" Miroku nodded in an agreement "for right now I'm glad that he did save us" Sango sighed and layed her head on Miroku shoulder " I am too,but still I wonder why he saved me and Kagome" everyone wonder why Sesshomaru saved the girls, specially Inuyasha.

**In the forest**

'_this is what you wanted father...you wanted me to look after Inuyasha when he has found him a mate' _Sesshomaru thought "Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled an the older rin.She was 18 now and suitable to mate with.He found himself smiling a little bit,but not enought to show "Rin is glad Lord Sesshomaru is back" she ran and gave him a hug.She now stood at his shoulder's and her kimono hugged her figure nicely,showing off her curves and everything else.

"where did you go Lord Sesshomaru" jaken qestion,only to have no answer for his lord'd mouth.Sesshomaru walked by him without a second glance, with Rin and Ah-Uh following him.Jaken realized he was getting left behind again "ahhh,wait Lord Sesshomaru" he yelled as he ran to catch up with them.This was going to be very interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------

reveiw...reveiw...sorry for the late update but I got it done till next time

**taztothetop **


	7. Bet

Hey what's up...I know I hadn't updated in a while so here's it goes...enjoy :p

------------------------------------------------------

Bet

Sesshomaru walked throu the forest with his companions behind him,Rin on top of Ah-Uh and Jaken at his side."Lord Sesshomaru,where are we going?" Jaken asked "..." No answer. "Lord Sessh..." **BONK!** "be quiet Jaken" Jaken muffled a "yes my Lord" from the ground as Sesshomaru walked over him

"You should'nt ask such silly qestions Master Jaken" Rin said from on top of Ah-Uh. "Shut your mouth!!! Rin before I..." a shadow hovered him, Jaken being stupid,he looked up to see his Master's cold eye's. "Before you do what, Jaken" he gulped and said "Noth...nothing...My Lord" "If you intened to hurt Rin, it will be your head" he nodded.

As Sesshomaru continued walking towards Inuyasha's village '_father what is it that I suppose to do that Inuyasha has found a mate' _Sesshomaru thought '_and I have not' _as he looked to his side at Rin _'or have I' _

**-----------------**

Meanwhile the gang was laying around with nothing to do.Naraku is gone,Kana and Karura had died along with Naraku,or so they think.And Koga well...(let's not think about him for right now)

Inuyasha was enjoying the lazy day,laying on the grass with his eye's close.Taking in the warm of the sun's ray's,hearing Kagome and Shippo playing in the wide open field.And Miroku getting slapped again by Sango for his 'curse hand' or so he said. "oi! Monk,one day I'm going to chop off that so called 'cursed hand ' of yours" Sango threated

"but, Sango my love, my hand is cursed...its attracted to your backside" Miroku admitted "I don't care Monk! you touch me again with that hand and I'll CHOP...IT...OFF!!!!!" she threated once again to Miroku as she stomped off into the village.Miroku dusted himself off and went to go sit by Inuyasha.

As he sat down with a sad sigh."I see you made Sango mad again,Monk" stated the Hanyou, getting another sigh from the Monk "I only want to love Sango,but my hand seem to have a liking to her backside" staring at his hand and wishing to calm a ferious Sango "Then why don't start being more like a man then acting like a child" Kagome suggested

Walking over with Shippo in hand "I mean,come on!do you think Sango don't love you" she asked "I...don't really know, is that how she feel's about me" Miroku asked looking up from his hand."Yes, she love's you...but you got to prove to her your a man" Kagome said.He nodded, getting up and going to find Sango

After Miroku left Kagome whispered to Shippo "Follow Miroku and see if he's man enough to asked Sango" he nodded and ran after Miroku and he made sure he was out of his line of sit and hearing.Inuyasha snorted "I bet Miroku is going to mess things up on his first try" "You think so...let's make a bet, If Miroku messes up...you get to do what ever you want to me"

Inuyasha had a wide grin on his face "And if I lose..." " I get to do what ever I want with you,is it a deal or what" putting out her hand.Inuyasha smile grew "Deal" he said shaking her hand "And no helping,he has to do it on his own" "fine with me" Inuyasha said laying back down with a huge grin on his face. '_what have I got myself into' _Kagome thought _'Miroku I hope you win for my sake'_

------------------------------------------------------------

hope you like this chapter **REVIEW...REVIEW...**please...and thank you...untill chapter 8

**taztothetop**


End file.
